<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Ivory_Feathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648431">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Feathers/pseuds/Ivory_Feathers'>Ivory_Feathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More than words [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Slow Burn, Under-negotiated Kink, emotional whiplash, tunnel plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Feathers/pseuds/Ivory_Feathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to fuck you, my exquisitely beautiful demon…until you can’t think.” Aziraphale nuzzled the demon’s ear as he spoke, feeling Crowley’s warm breath on his shoulder. “I want to watch your eyes when I tell you I love you. I want you, Crowley. As long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale are figuring things out, in and out of the bedroom. Mostly in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More than words [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Strictly part 6 of the ‘More than words’ series, but can be read as standalone.</p><p>This is most likely the last part of this series, I hope you’ve enjoyed it. You all have my heartfelt thank you for the views, kudos, bookmarks and comments, you have no idea how much I appreciate every single one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aziraphale opened his eyes, he was looking up the length of his own body, his legs over the demon’s shoulders, Crowley’s face buried deep between his legs. He watched the gentle wobbles of his body as he trembled and shuddered under the demon’s insatiable tongue. He watched Crowley’s fingers grope the thick flesh of his thighs, his ass, feeling through his skin the demon’s moans at every wanton squeeze, every press of lips on skin.</p><p>Crowley panted as the angel pressed his thighs around his head. The angel squirmed, fingers grasping at Crowley’s knees in pleasure, relishing the demon’s hot breath rushing over his skin. Crowley turned his attention back to Aziraphale’s balls, tonguing at the delicate skin and drawing it into his mouth. Aziraphale gasped the demon’s name as he clenched his toes into the pillows behind Crowley’s head.</p><p>Crowley looked down at Aziraphale with a smirk, as the angel reached his hand out to him. “Please, darling? Crowley? Please?” It probably wasn’t the first time he’d asked. Aziraphale couldn’t think anymore.</p><p>Crowley nodded mutely as he mauled Aziraphale’s thighs, delighting in watching the angel’s body as he manoeuvred himself out of the demon’s grasp. As Aziraphale positioned himself on his back, Crowley followed, kissing and nuzzling the angel’s cock, hard and weeping. “Fu- Fff…. Crowley!”</p><p>Crowley laughed as he clambered over the angel’s legs. He positioned himself, reaching back to guide the angel’s cock as he slowly lowered himself, watching the angel’s eyes roll back into his head as the tip of his cock met the heat of the demon’s opening. Crowley teased Aziraphale a few times, lowering himself a little only to raise himself up again, holding them both on the edge as he kept the tip of the angel’s cock pressing at his opening.</p><p>The demon felt hands grip his hips firmly, though the angel still allowed him to control the pace. Crowley teased just a little more before sinking fully down onto Aziraphale’s cock. Crowley took a moment to appreciate how full he felt, seated on the angel. He focused on Aziraphale’s cock, thick and heavy inside him, the stretch of his rim, his fingers digging into the angel’s soft stomach. His cock throbbed as he reached out to touch himself.</p><p>Aziraphale held onto Crowley’s hips firmly, grounding himself in the feeling of the demon’s tight muscles moving under his grip. He watched eagerly as the demon began to stroke his own cock, enjoying the sight of Crowley taking his pleasure as he clenched around Aziraphale’s hard length.</p><p>“Aziraphale…”</p><p>“Wait for me, darling, wait for me”</p><p>With an ease that belied his corporation, Aziraphale lifted himself up, surging forward to embrace the demon. Crowley pulled his feet up under himself, trying and failing to keep his balance. He keened as the position opened him to the angel more fully and forced him to balance against Aziraphale’s arm. He crashed their mouths together as Aziraphale found his leverage and thrust hard into the demon.</p><p>“Wait for me”. He helped Crowley balance with a firm hand on the demon’s back as he leveraged himself with the other. Aziraphale couldn’t move very well, but the position used the demon’s body weight perfectly, each thrust deep and possessive. Crowley kept his hand on his cock as Aziraphale thrust mercilessly against his prostate. With every stroke, the demon’s knuckles brushed against the soft downy skin of the angel’s stomach, sending a thrill up his spine. Crowley threw back his head in a silent scream as he came, the angel watching him, mesmerised, following after.</p><p>Crowley kissed Aziraphale messily as he felt the angel’s cock softening inside him. They weren’t in any hurry to untangle themselves. Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale as they caught their breath together.</p><p>Crowley leaned his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder as he rested, while Aziraphale caressed his skin, tracing gentle patterns on his back, his arms, his thighs, his rear. The demon soon recognised the familiar prodding of the angel’s fingers against his entrance and mouthed a lazy kiss into Aziraphale’s shoulder in retaliation.</p><p>“Do you want a plug, my love?”</p><p>Crowley didn’t consider himself prepared to reach a decision on the matter and responded by blowing a sloppy raspberry into Aziraphale’s shoulder.</p><p>“Brat”. Aziraphale chuckled into Crowley’s ear affectionately.</p><p>“M'plants”. Crowley grunted into Aziraphale’s shoulder. “We have to go to the flat today to check on my plants” he explained as he set his chin on the angel’s shoulder.</p><p>Aziraphale hummed in acknowledgement as he continued caressing the demon’s body. Crowley enjoyed the angel’s touches a few more moments, then sighed as he made his first attempt at removing himself. The demon grunted unhappily, frowning reproachfully at Aziraphale as the angel’s soft cock slipped free. Aziraphale laughed fondly as he kissed the pout from Crowley’s mouth, moving his hands to cradle the demon’s backside. Crowley, bereft and empty, chased every kiss desperately, reaching behind himself to press his fingers to his opening.</p><p>Aziraphale quickly produced a prepared plug and eased it inside the demon. Crowley quietly watched Aziraphale’s expressions as the angel inserted the plug carefully, giving Crowley’s fingers a reassuring squeeze as he removed them. Once done, he cupped Crowley’s jaw as the demon looked at him coyly. The demon sighed contentedly as the plug settled inside him, pressing his backside gratefully against Aziraphale’s open palm. Aziraphale relished these moments, when Crowley showed him so much vulnerability and trust. It was almost difficult to bear. Aziraphale kissed and cuddled Crowley until the demon freed himself from his grasp with a wink. Aziraphale sighed himself clean and dressed as he watched Crowley move towards his clothes.</p><p>Crowley was getting used to dressing himself the human way, as he had promised Aziraphale. The skinny jeans in particular were still tricky however, requiring balance and a steadfast determination not to check if the angel was watching him. Aziraphale, as he always did at times like these, was studiously ignoring the struggling demon. Well, mostly. He’d already sneaked several glances at Crowley, feigning nonchalance as best he could. It wasn’t easy. Crowley got through it however and they were soon ready to leave.</p><p>Aziraphale had once tried a game which consisted of changing the shape of Crowley’s plug as he drove, but that had ended with Crowley almost driving into a charming local bakery. So now the angel contented himself with looking out the window, missing the vaguely hopeful sideways glances the demon shot at him throughout the drive.</p><p>A hint of tension hung in the air by the time they reached Crowley’s apartment, each a little nervous about the change of venue. A little apprehension, however, wasn’t going to slow Crowley down, and he  showed Aziraphale into his flat with a flourish and his cheekiest smile.</p><p>Crowley's plants, as it turned out, were far too terrified to be any less verdant than ever. Aziraphale gasped and cooed and admired them as Crowley watered them, glaring silently and furiously mouthing threats, lest the presence of the obviously indulgent angel incur any slacking.</p><p>Aziraphale found himself oddly fascinated by Crowley’s flat. He couldn’t help himself, he touched everything he set eyes on, ran his fingers over every surface, desperate to be closer to everything uniquely Crowley, Crowley, Crowley. He was seeing everything in a new light. Not just Crowley’s flat, <em> his lover’s flat </em>. Not just Crowley’s pristine kitchen counters, <em> his lover’s </em> pristine kitchen counters. Aziraphale suddenly couldn’t get enough.</p><p>Crowley had observed Aziraphale maul his flat without a word. As they reached the kitchen, the demon leaned against the counter in a perfect imitation of nonchalance, but he watched Aziraphale move through the room attentively.</p><p>Aziraphale didn’t know what moved him to open Crowley’s fridge, but he did and his mouth watered at the sight that greeted him there. Every shelf was filled with delicious-looking dishes and confectionaries. Aziraphale shot a glance at Crowley and gave the demon a covetous smile before turning his attention back to the crammed fridge. He would just love to taste any one…</p><p>Aziraphale stood in front of the open refrigerator as the smile slowly slid from his face. He stared hard at a beautiful plate of fine crêpes which had caught his eye. One by one, he assessed the collected gourmet foods filling Crowley’s fridge. He recognised these dishes. He <em> remembered</em> all of these dishes, carefully collected in Crowley’s fridge. He’d eaten them whenever he and Crowley had met. Every single one. Aziraphale felt as though the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. “Oh, my dear.”</p><p>Aziraphale gazed sadly at Crowley, who was leaning against the counter watching him, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. “I was so thoughtless. I convinced myself there was nothing between us. I tried so hard to ignore everything you did for me. I told myself there was nothing to it.” Aziraphale drew a deep breath. “I was so neglectful. My love, how did you stand it?”</p><p>Crowley met Aziraphale’s eyes with a slow shrug. “Just got on with things, I s’pose.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked back at the contents of the fridge, closing the door as he shook his head. “You were always so much braver than me.”</p><p>“No.” Crowley pulled his hands out of his pockets and grasped the edges of the counter, drumming his fingers impatiently. “I only ever wanted to be with you, that’s all.”</p><p>Aziraphale closed the distance between them as he spoke. ”I know. I want to be with you too” Aziraphale placed his hands over the demon’s, silencing the sharp taps, before wrapping his arms around the demon’s abdomen. He lifted Crowley easily, prompting a delighted sigh. He deposited Crowley on the counter, the demon letting his head fall onto the angel’s shoulder with a soft moan as the plug shifted inside him. Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s long legs to his sides, high up on his ribs, running his hands down the demon’s thighs to press himself against as much of him as possible. Aziraphale sighed as he rested his cheek against Crowley’s hair, pausing to listen to Crowley’s breath in his ear.</p><p>“I'm just so ashamed, my love, when I think of my behaviour.” Aziraphale whispered into the demon’s skin as they held each other close. “I dread realising how different things might have been between us all these years, if only I had been less thoughtless, less…gluttonous”.</p><p>Crowley released himself from the angel’s embrace, but kept his long legs wrapped tightly around the angel’s waist. He studied Aziraphale’s downcast expression for a moment before he spoke.</p><p>“Aziraphale, have you ever wondered why I’m so partial to your corporation?”</p><p>Crowley thrilled as Aziraphale aimed a particularly condescending glare at him. It made a demon proud, it really did. Still, Crowley had been about to make a point.</p><p>“Your power.”</p><p>That got the angel’s attention. And generated no small amount of confusion. Aziraphale’s mouth formed itself into an endearing pout as he frowned at the demon.</p><p>“There's a reason they say power corrupts, you know. Look anywhere there is power and you will find it abused, even in Heaven: Gabriel, Michael… But not you. Do you think for one second that either of those wankers would just give away a flaming sword? You were created to wield great power, just like them. You shouldn’t be different, but you are. You have power in spades, but you never let on. Not really. It’s just there. Under that deceptively delicate corporation of yours. One of the few times I ever come close to knowing your strength is when we have sex. You’re so strong I can feel it even when you’re being gentle. And I’m the only one who knows it. I can’t get enough of your corporation… soft and lush and opulence I could drown in. Then you hold me with a strength I couldn’t break free of even if I wanted to, Angel and everything you are comes together and it’s intoxicating.</p><p>“I think that’s overstating things a little, Crowley.”</p><p>The demon shook his head emphatically. “You’re a law unto yourself, Angel, and nobody knows it but me.” Crowley gazed at the saddened angel. “Heh. Not even you.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked ready to protest again but Crowley ignored him.</p><p>“I know you’re not proud of your corporation but you should be. I am. You don’t even realise your corporation is part of who you are.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley, his pout fading into an expression of curiosity. Crowley, naturally, indulged him.</p><p>“You love this funny little planet with all its humans and their …creations. <em>Their</em> creations, Angel, <em>that’s</em> what you love. All of Heaven at your disposal you choose quaint cafés and bonbons and first editions. You’d cross oceans for crêpes Suzette.”</p><p>“That's why I love watching you eat.” Aziraphale managed a twitch of a smile at that. “Every bite you take sets you apart from all the others. When I watch you eat, I see you choosing to be here. With me. Not there…  with…” Crowley laughed as he shook his head. “You might have always played your part but your corporation is in open rebellion, Angel, it always has been. That’s how I’ve always trusted… you… us, the arrangement, everything! I knew you were different just by looking at you. You have nothing of Heaven or Hell in you, Angel, you haven’t had in a very long time. You march to the beat of your own drum, that was obvious the first time we met and I’d follow that beating drum anywhere. The sight of your corporation has always given me hope. Made me smile. Heaven, I think I knew I loved your corporation before I ever knew I —”</p><p>Crowley stopped himself as Aziraphale turned wide eyes to look at him hopefully. <em> Say it! </em> screamed a voice in Crowley’s head. Crowley’s mouth formed the word. He pressed his tongue to his front teeth, as though he could push it out. His shoulders slumped as he realised he wouldn’t. <em>It’s important</em> Crowley swallowed. <em> Please, tell him</em> the voice begged. Smaller. He managed to look Aziraphale in the eye as he gave a small resigned nod. It wasn’t anywhere near good enough, but the angel smiled adoringly at him regardless. Crowley pulled him in tightly for a long slow kiss. It would have to do.</p><p>Crowley pressed himself against Aziraphale until the angel’s low rumbling chuckle interrupted their kiss.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“If I hadn’t been watching you sleep, my love, I’d suppose you stayed awake at night composing these wonderful speeches of yours-”</p><p>Crowley snorted indignantly.</p><p>“All this time and I had no idea you were such an orator, my dear!” Crowley gave Aziraphale’s ribs a reproachful squeeze of his thighs.</p><p>“Which is all the more ironic, considering…” Crowley kicked his feet against the angel’s backside in reprimand.</p><p>“…you seem so very incapable of speech…” Crowley gave the angel’s clavicle a nip that meant business.</p><p>“… whenever we…” Crowley yanked Aziraphale into a forceful kiss.</p><p>“…fhgk”.</p><p>It was Crowley’s turn to laugh. “What did you say? He gasped in mock horror. Aziraphale grasped the demon’s narrow hips and yanked him forward so Crowley fell against him. “I want to fuck you, my exquisitely beautiful demon…until you can’t think.” Aziraphale nuzzled the demon’s ear as he spoke, feeling Crowley’s warm breath on his shoulder. “I want to watch your eyes when I tell you I love you. I want you, Crowley. As long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>Crowley was clinging to him tightly, so Aziraphale just cradled him, listening to the rhythm of the demon’s breathing, smiling at the habit.</p><p>“Aziraphale?”</p><p>The angel hummed.</p><p>“I'm not sure about the plug.”</p><p>Aziraphale was suddenly all business. He released himself from Crowley’s grasp and cupped the demon’s face.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re not sure about.” Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s skin as he spoke, making the demon lean into the touch.</p><p>Crowley hesitated. “I like it when you put a plug in me.” Aziraphale nodded encouragingly. “Every time I feel it, I think of you, but sometimes that just makes it seem like you’re far away.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded solemnly. “No plugs, darling, let me take it out for you.”</p><p>Crowley shook his head. “I’d like to wear it sometimes, Angel, when you want me to, but not… out.”</p><p>Aziraphale pursed his lips with a small frown. “It’s not about what I w-” Aziraphale suppressed a sigh. “Have you liked wearing the plug today?” Crowley flushed pink. “Yes, mostly”.</p><p>Aziraphale’s frown deepened. “Mostly? Crowley, you need to tell me immediately if you have doubts about anything we do. Do you want the plug out now?”</p><p>Crowley frowned back. “I wanted to try it. And no, I don’t want it out.”</p><p>Aziraphale glared at the demon. “Crowley, you are not going to be wearing a plug just because you think I want you to.”</p><p>“You’re being patronising, Angel. Of course I have doubts! I’ve never walked around with a toy inside my ass before, I only did it because it was you. I want <em>you</em>.</p><p>Angel and demon glared at each other briefly while Aziraphale pursed his lips and thought about what Crowley had said.</p><p>“You’re right, my dear, you’re perfectly right.” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s knees in assent. “We’re learning and obviously we won’t both like everything. “So…” He drummed his fingers impatiently on Crowley’s knees. “You like when I put a plug in you…” Crowley licked his lips in the most sinful way Aziraphale had ever seen. “Um… you… uh. Focus, please, darling. What about when I take it out?” Crowley nodded, fixing his eyes on Aziraphale’s mouth. “I meant focus on the conversation, Crowley.” Aziraphale ignored the way Crowley pouted his lips. He shook Crowley’s thighs to focus the demon and forged ahead. “So you don’t like just wearing it?”</p><p>“I like wearing it, mos- uh… I like that it makes me think of you. I like… having… you” Crowley frowned but didn’t continue.</p><p>“I think I understand, love. You like it when it’s something we’re doing together, but less when it’s just you, is that it?”</p><p>“I think so… I like that I have the plug to remind me of you, but that means…”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “We’ll leave the toys in the bedroom, darling.”</p><p>“Or maybe…” Crowley’s voice dropped to a shy whisper. “I could borrow your bow tie? I liked feeling your bow tie under my shirt.” Aziraphale gazed thoughtfully at the demon until it occurred to Crowley that he hadn’t even considered squirming under the angel’s scrutiny this time. He smiled happily at the pensive angel.</p><p>“Anything you want, my love.” Aziraphale murmured. “But I really want to get that plug out of you now.” Crowley jumped as the small plug vanished from inside him. He moaned at the sensation.</p><p>“Why, Angel, do you mean to ravish me right here in my own kitchen?” Crowley was aiming for a scandalised tone but belly-flopped into hopeful and aroused. Aziraphale suppressed a giggle. “Why? Where did you picture it?” Crowley gawped at him. Aziraphale held the demon’s gaze as he spoke. “You’ve thought about it, haven’t you? Us? Here? Where were we? What did we do?”</p><p>Crowley swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “My room.” Crowley was sitting on the edge of his bed almost before the words had left his mouth. Aziraphale knelt on the floor between his knees. “What did you think about us doing, my love?”</p><p>“Nng”</p><p>Aziraphale hummed, removing his own clothes with a quick miracle. He rubbed Crowley’s denim-clad thighs while Crowley watched him quietly. “I imagine you didn’t have much of this on, did you?” The angel began working through the buttons of Crowley’s shirt, slipping it off his shoulders when he was done. He sat back and waited for Crowley.</p><p>“You kiss me”. Aziraphale smiled serenely and placed a kiss on Crowley’s knee. “My mouth, Angel, you kiss my mouth.” Aziraphale got to his feet as he pressed a kiss to Crowley’s mouth, pushing the demon onto his back.</p><p>Crowley wrapped his legs around the angel and pulled him down to nuzzle into his neck. “I could never smell you. Whenever I thought about you, I could never remember how you smell”. Crowley buried his fingers into Aziraphale’s soft curls and held him in place, resting his face against the angel’s neck, tracing the soft downy skin with the tip of his nose.</p><p>“What else did you think about, my love? Did I touch you?”</p><p>“Uh-ung. No.”</p><p>“No?” Aziraphale raised his head to look at Crowley, who was squinting at the ceiling. “Never?” The demon shook his head, but he looked Aziraphale in the eye when he spoke. “You never really touched me. You didn’t always kiss me. Sometimes you just kissed my ass to loosen me up. Then you fucked me. But usually, you shoved me down onto my knees and you fucked my mouth. You always held my hair really hard. It was always hard.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Aziraphale drummed his fingers lightly on Crowley’s belly. “I know you enjoy it when I use my mouth on your hole. Show me.”</p><p>“Show you?”</p><p>“Show me” Aziraphale nodded. “Kiss me. Exactly how you imagine me kissing your hole. Then show me your ass and I’ll kiss you just like that.”</p><p>Crowley sputtered as Aziraphale rolled onto his back, waiting. Crowley rolled onto his side and hesitated. He chewed on his lip as he watched Aziraphale’s mouth. He leaned over and brushed his lips against the angel’s. Aziraphale watched him serenely, but brought an arm to rest on Crowley’s back.</p><p>Crowley leaned back in, placing a rapid series of kisses on Aziraphale’s lips. Then a small, nervous touch of his tongue. Aziraphale continued to watch him, tracing light encouraging caresses to Crowley’s bare shoulder blade.</p><p>Crowley leaned forward and placed his lips on Aziraphale’s. He moved his mouth slowly, pressing against the soft skin. He licked across Aziraphale’s mouth with feather-light touches of his tongue. Crowley suddenly drew back and licked his lips sloppily, then pressed back against Aziraphale, who did him the courtesy of looking suitably surprised as the demon’s wet lips enveloped his. Crowley laved Aziraphale’s mouth with his tongue and sucked hard on the angel’s lips. Aziraphale bucked under him, the sudden change of pace causing him to gasp. Crowley seized the opportunity to push his tongue into the angel’s mouth.</p><p>Crowley kissed the angel’s soft mouth desperately. Aziraphale yielded to him fully as Crowley explored his mouth, leaving them both gasping for breath from the brief but rough kiss.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled broadly at Crowley as the demon pulled away from him “Is that exactly what you want me to do to your hole?”</p><p>Crowley hoped he wouldn’t discorporate from sheer embarrassment as he nodded.</p><p>“Get on your hands and knees for me, then, my love”</p><p>Crowley hesitated. “Not like that, Angel”</p><p>Aziraphale waited.</p><p>“You sit on the edge of the bed and you make me stand in front of you and… hold myself open for you.”</p><p>Aziraphale flushed pink as he moved to position himself on the edge of the bed. “Show me, then, darling. Show me what you want”.</p><p>Crowley crawled off the bed and wriggled out of his skinny jeans in front of Aziraphale. He turned around and backed up to the angel, who guided him until he was standing between Aziraphale’s open legs. “Do I touch you, my dear?” Crowley shook his head. “Then give me your tight little hole, darling, so I can make love to it the way you showed me”. Crowley was panting already as he reached back, grabbing his butt cheeks firmly and pulling them apart so Aziraphale could see him.</p><p>Crowley had forgotten. He felt so safe, so loved whenever he was with the angel, it had simply slipped his mind; Aziraphale was really, really good at being a bastard. “Hmm. This isn’t very comfortable for me Crowley. Try getting up on your toes”.</p><p>The demon gasped in shock and arousal. Keeping his position, he raised himself up onto his toes. Aziraphale tutted impatiently. “Well now you’re too far away, I can’t reach”. Crowley shuffled on his toes, trying to move backwards, but Aziraphale clamped his legs around the demon’s. “No, I don’t need all of you, just your hole. Bring your hole closer.” Crowley panted as he leaned forward, feeling his hard, bobbing cock slap against his stomach. Aziraphale gently took hold of the demon’s legs. “I’ve got you, my love, I’ve got you”. Crowley pushed his ass backwards into the angel’s face. “Spread yourself open more”. Crowley huffed as he clutched his ass with his long slim fingers and pulled his cheeks apart as widely as he could.</p><p>Lifetimes seemed to pass before Crowley felt the angel brush his lips against his entrance. Crowley was shaking with anticipation, trying to remember each touch. A rapid series of kisses, a bare touch of tongue, a press of the angel’s lips, the tender lapping of his soft tongue. Crowley yapped helplessly as the angel broke contact, he knew what was next. He listened to the angel wetting his lips.</p><p>Crowley's legs were shaking by the time Aziraphale wrapped his wet mouth around his hole and sucked. He knew he was moaning embarrassingly loudly but he couldn’t stop. Crowley’s muscles clenched and cramped from the strain of the position and the helpless feeling of Aziraphale laving his asshole. Crowley keened as Aziraphale pushed his tongue inside him. He dropped down from his tip toes and wobbled backwards, shoving himself back onto the angel’s mouth, fingers scrabbling at his ass, desperate to open himself up to the angel.</p><p>Aziraphale pulled away with a satisfied huff that did things to Crowley’s cock, even as the demon groaned his disappointment. Aziraphale carefully helped Crowley sink to his knees and rest his head on Aziraphale’s thigh.</p><p>Aziraphale petted Crowley’s hair as he leaned heavily against Aziraphale’s leg, his body trembling. “I want the plug back, Aziraphale”.</p><p>Aziraphale hoisted Crowley back to his knees and helped him turn around, Crowley promptly burying his face into the angel’s groin. “I want to suck your cock, Angel, please”</p><p>Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s hair to pull his head back gently but firmly. He was frowning. “I don’t understand why the plug is suddenly ok again, darling, tell me why you want the plug.”</p><p>Crowley panted and writhed in Aziraphale’s grasp. His eyes were glassy with arousal but he looked at Aziraphale steadily. “It makes me want you. I want to need you while you fuck my mouth instead.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, leaning down to kiss his nose. “So the reason you don’t want to wear the plug when we’re not in bed is because it makes your beautiful little hole desperate for my cock?” Aziraphale peered carefully at Crowley as he murmured the question. Crowley nodded once.</p><p>“You want to be desperate when I fuck you?” Crowley nodded frantically.</p><p>“Do you want me to be rough like in your fantasy?”</p><p>The demon hesitated. He stared at the angel. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hair and cradled the demon’s face instead. “One thing at a time, perhaps, then, my love.” Crowley nodded. “I’ll put a plug in you, I have the very thing, but I think it’s going to be very intense for you, my dear.” Crowley eyes bulged. “So I’m going to ask you your colour now, and after I put it in, ok?” Crowley gawped at him. “If it’s too much for you, I’ll take it out immediately. Otherwise, you can suck my cock for as long as you want and I’ll make love to you when you’re ready. How’s that?”</p><p>“Is it very big?”</p><p>“Big? No, darling. It’s hollow.” Aziraphale produced a toy as he spoke. An open-ended clear plug sat on two of Aziraphale’s fingers. Crowley gurgled. “They’re called tunnel plugs. It will hold you open. I think you should feel quite needy once it’s in. What do you think?”</p><p>“Nng?”</p><p>Aziraphale frowned at him. “Do you prefer to use a toy you already know?”</p><p>“Tunnel. Green. I’m sure.” Crowley nodded his head like a rag doll. Aziraphale squinted at him. “I’m sure, Angel. I’m sure.”</p><p>“Lie over my lap, then, love.” Crowley hoisted himself over Aziraphale’s lap. The angel caressed his back with one hand as he prepared Crowley and carefully inserted the toy.</p><p>“How does that feel, love? I want you to take your time and give me a colour, ok?”</p><p>Crowley stayed where he was for a few moments while Aziraphale rubbed small circles into his hip, then helped him to his feet.</p><p>“S’good, Angel”.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>The demon shivered. “Feel…so… um. Good. Just… Angel, it’s so… um” Crowley shuffled his feet and whimpered.</p><p>“No. Come here, I’ll take it out.”</p><p>“S’fine, I need… um, just… I…”</p><p>“Crowley, no. Come here”. Aziraphale jumped to his feet, drawing the demon into his arms.</p><p>“Um… I want…” The demon writhed in Aziraphale’s arms.</p><p>“The hollow is gone now, Crowley, it’s just a normal plug. Now let me take it out of you.” Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder and sighed. Aziraphale made the plug smaller and smaller.</p><p>“I want it, Angel”</p><p>Aziraphale hummed. The plug was gone. “Then we can try it again some time, love. You’ve had enough for today.”</p><p>“I liked it”</p><p>“I know, my darling, I know it was good. You did wonderfully. I’m just worried that we don’t know our own limits very well yet.”</p><p>Crowley pouted.</p><p>“Do you want it back?”</p><p>Aziraphale waited.</p><p>Crowley fidgeted. “I want… you.” Crowley huffed. “I always want you.”</p><p>“Crowley?” Aziraphale hesitated. “Have you been happy in your flat?”</p><p>Crowley shrugged.</p><p>“Did you look in your fridge and think about how I ignored you? Lie down here and imagine me using you? Is that what you want?”</p><p>The demon tried to suppress it, but Aziraphale felt the small cringe in the press of their bodies.</p><p>“Do you have any good memories here? Of us? Me?” Crowley squirmed further into the angel’s arms. “I think I’m beginning to understand why it was so overwhelming for you when we made love…” Aziraphale held the demon tightly as he spoke. “Oh, my love… let’s go home.”</p><p>Crowley hiccoughed as they found themselves back in Aziraphale’s bedroom. The shop begrudgingly rearranged itself to make room for the new greenhouse the angel had suddenly imported. Crowley’s throne found itself situated beside one of the finest wine racks in the world, which wasn’t so bad. The Bentley honked its annoyance at being usurped in its transport duties as it found itself parked outside the bookshop once more.</p><p>Crowley sagged against the angel in relief. He hadn’t even realised he’d been tense, but being back in the bookshop with Aziraphale felt right in every fibre of his being. “We’re home” he sighed happily into the angel’s bare skin. Oh, they were both still nude. Oh, who cares, they were home.</p><p>“Your plants are here, my love, I’ll show you where.”</p><p>Crowley hummed as the angel caressed his skin. “I want to set a rule, Angel”.</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>“You have to say ‘Welcome home’ every time I set foot in this building. And we have to get a load of those horrendous ‘Home Sweet Home’ signs and put one in every room. And on the front door. No, every door. Both sides. And you have to tell me you love me every time you see one of them. And one on the bedroom ceiling.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aziraphale smirked. “I love you, Crowley, welcome home.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you, Aziraphale.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>